


Who Did This?

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [123]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux + 13 (13. Who did this?)





	Who Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: broken possessions

“Who did this?”

The silence stretched long as Hux looked over the accused. He hadn’t truly expected an answer, neither were likely to give themselves up so easily. With a sigh, he adjusted his gloves, and set to pacing slowly in front of them. 

The evidence rested on the low table that was set between Hux and the accused. It comprised of two datapads, the screen of one shattered beyond all hope of repair, scattered components of a customised blaster, or at least those pieces that could be retrieved, and the remains of one of his tea cups, neatly snapped in two. Personal items all, and all Hux’s. 

“I should expect better behaviour,” Hux said, using his footsteps to punctuate his words, “from the both of you.”

Hux didn’t miss how the two exchanged a glance as he turned and began walking back the other way. 

“But I am gratified that neither of you are trying excuses or blame.”

Hux came back to the centre of the table, looking down at his broken possession. 

“So I ask again, who did this?”

Kylo Ren sighed heavily, slumping even further. 

“We both know you’re not going to blame Millicent for this, so why don’t we just get on with whatever you have planned for my punishment.”

Hux scowled at Ren, though if it was for accusing his precious cat or ruining the game, Ren couldn’t be sure.


End file.
